Many different methods of using lasers to bore a well have been attempted. Previous attempts have been frustrated by the problem of how to transmit a laser beam several miles into the well with sufficient power to bore a well. Lasers that can fit inside a well are generally not powerful enough to efficiently bore. Furthermore, the harsh conditions make it even more difficult to introduce delicate electronics.
Most methods rely on a laser on the surface that shines a laser beam into the well. Directing a laser beam from the surface introduces a further set of problems. For example, high-powered lasers tend to become un-focused over long distances; without some means of re-directing the light inside of the well itself, the laser can only bore a well in a straight line. Thus, there is a need for a means for transmitting a coherent laser beam into a curving well with enough power to efficiently bore the well. There is also a need for a system to handle a new means for transmitting a laser beam into a well.
Boring a well with a laser beam also introduces a problem of how wide of a well is to be bored. It is difficult to produce a beam with enough intensity to vaporize rock in a manner that would be efficient and also transmit the beam far enough. Traditionally, lasers with sufficient power that can be effectively transmitted vaporize an area that is too narrow to be useful. Therefore, a need exists for a means for increasing the area vaporized by the laser beam.
Finally, boring a well that is curved with a laser beam introduces a problem of how to prevent the system from becoming caught on the walls of the well. If the apparatus becomes stuck on the walls then extending the apparatus further into the well may prove impossible. Therefore there is a need for a means to prevent a laser boring system from sticking to the walls of the well.